Guardians of Light
by Slimewithclass
Summary: A darkness is rising "Gaia" was just the beginning. Beings of pure darkness enter the minds of the embodiment's of darkness. But a race older then the gods will rise once more and offer Percy Jackson a place in the Guardians of Light. This is only the beginning. PercyXArtemis, NicoXThalia, OcXOc.
1. AN

AN/Disclaimer/Info

Welcome, if your here because you read my last book or because you just found it on the website. I'm only going to do this one disclaimer, because I'm going to be adding in traits, quotes and references from other book's, movie and T.V. shows, now the disclaimer. **The only thing I own is the plot and my OC's.** There bolded. Now some info on the story.

First off this story will mostly be a mix of 3 series in the following order, Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, The Last Dragon Chronicles and The Underland Chronicles. Along with Sindarin from LOTR and the Ancient Language from the Inheritance Cycle. You don't need to read any of the other 2 book's because as there charters are introduced, there story will be summarized. **The Most important thing is that some of the myths will be changed for writing purposes. **The first Chapter will be up by Friday.


	2. The Legend of Creation and Destruction

The Elven Legend of Creation and Destruction

**So, welcome to the first chapter of "Guardians of Light" I have nothing to say, that was not said last chapter other than, I'm going to put a quote every chapter, tell me the name of who said it and your name will be a shout out in the next chapter, now onto the story. **

**(This Chapter's format is not the format that will be used in most of the book.)**

_"Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine and at last you create what you will."_

**(Zander's POV)**

"Welcome, I think I'm going to do this now, before I leave Chaos's palsies for the last time. First thing you need to know my name is Zander, I'm dead like the rest of my kind. But I'm the only one that was killed by Chaos in order to be born once more when the world needed me. I carry the auma of Xzander within me, we are one in the same, other than Gaia, I'm the only true guardian left. Guard of: Void(dark matter), Stars and Starlight. Now I'm going to have my memory wiped and reborn as human. This legend or Truth is only known the my race, know I will tell Chaos. Well I got to go, see you in 18 years.

**The Elven Legend of Creation and Destruction**

In the beginning was the auma, and the auma was all there was.

All things were visible then.

There was no future. There was no past. There was only the now.

And the auma was the now.

For an unknown time, in an unknown space, the auma existed as a pure white fire.

And time began.

The auma reached out, filling no space, for there was no space for the auma to fill. But in time, it reached out to such an extent that holes appeared in its innermost structure.

Into the holes came a new energy, darkness.

And a binding force which the auma knew as G'ravity.

With G'ravity, the auma reshaped itself, folding in, billowing out, making nothing at first but ripples and contours and patterns of light.

Thus it explored the nature of Geometry, finding stability in aspect and symmetry and ratio and mass.

And in time, the auma gained in mass and, gathering itself, assumed a figure.

And the figure it assumed was a perfect winged creature.

And the creature was a dragon.

And her name was Godith.

By now, void was all around. Godith spread her wings far into the void and knew she could no longer touch her own eternity.

So she desired to replicate herself, to reclaim the space she alone had created.

She turned inward, then, to the fire within, and in one immeasurable instant of time, she opened her mouth and spoke the first word: Hrrr.

And the word flew out to every corner of the universe.

And this is how the world began.

Then she made a world on which she would start her replication.

She made 3 world's she called them: Earth, Co:pern:ica and Ki:mera.

Then knowing that what she had made was too big to watch over by herself.

She made a being, it had no physical form she called it chaos.

Together they created life on the 3 worlds.

One had only physical forms.

One made of thought.

And one somewhere in between.

It was in the realm of The physical forms, where she started breeding the dragon's.

For a time there was peace.

But it did not last forever.

The Fain, beings of thought, started to colonize earth.

And took the free dragon's as their physical host's.

To put a stop to this Chaos and Godith, separated the realms from earth.

By putting a layer of dark matter or void to separate them, now only connected by, a portal past the void.

To remind the earth of everything that was done for them, Godith put specks of White Fire in the sky.

What man would come call the stars.

Then to keep the stars pure, like the white fire they were made form.

Godith created a guardian of the stars, in the shape of man so he could walk among them.

She called him, Xzander

In doing this, she noticed something strange, she noticed that she could see what would happen if this guardian was created.

She could now see into other dimensions.

This revelation put her into a deep sleep dreaming of other dimensions.

To this day no one knows where she lies.

Grief gave Chaos a form, the form of man.

To guard the earth from corruption, he created guardian's.

But it went wrong, during their creation a trace of Dark Fire entered them.

Making them not guardian's, but the primordial's.

The original Guardian went into hiding.

The primordial's where not evil in the beginning.

But as man started to picture them evil, they became evil.

This started a war between the primordial's of light and darkness.

The darkness began spread, into the mind's of the dragon's and then the Fain.

Corrupting them making a dark race of Fain names the Ix.

This started a great war.

Driving dragons to extinction.

In the darkest time of war, when Ananke joined with the darkness.

The light prayed to Godith to save the world.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and standing there was a man.

That gave them an option become, mortal only able to fall in battle.

Become pure filled with only white fire.

10 times stronger, faster, wiser and able to use magic.

Unbound by fate and destiny.

In short become like Xzander the first guardian.

They accepted the man gave them every one of them a pure crystal ring, with 3 parallel lines spiraling around it.

4 gods: Aether, Uranus, Pontus and Chronos, 4 goddesses: Hemera, Gaia, Physis and Thalassa. As well as the mysterious man became the first of the elves.

The war changed and the darkness was banished.

With the passing of Gawain, the dragon's where all dead or in a deep sleep.

The elves cast a spell making every one even Chaos forget them.

There was peace.

But once again the Ix infected the titans.

The marched to war, but this time they were ready somehow, the Ix still knew of us.

They had harnessed Dark fire and made dark elves.

We won but at a cost all of us died, other than me.

As I walked past my slain comrades and friends, Chaos came to me and offered a chance to live once more.

He tried to learn from me but then gave up.

Then as I fell to my knees, the time of the elves was done"

**(Zander's POV)**

"Well Chaos now you know happy. I'm going to meet Perseus Jackson."

**Sorry for the short first chapter the next one will be a lot longer, It's half done but then I decided some back story would be good. This Legend will also be on my Page along with a short bio on Zander that will change as the story goes.**

**Class sighing off.**


End file.
